


Too Long

by Kashy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: I know i Probably annoy you, Minor AU, Songfic, at least I think so, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My First songfic.. Wuhuu ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> I think this is kind of sad, but I'm not sure. But I had to cry today, for more than 30 minutes. So... I think I just wanted to make you cry too ^^ although I don't really believe you will cry, cause it isn't written very good. But just try to enjoy it :) 
> 
> oh, and before I forget it : This is the View of one of. the brothers who run away... Please don't kill me

I said I told you everything

I could remember our Conversation. How hard you tried, but I refused. Maybe I just should have let it all out.

But I left something out, underneath the Stairwell

I don't know if you would have understood it. But you have to know that I regret everything.

You can probably tell, powder cake in a prison cell

I can remember Leo and Donnie trying it too. That doesn't really make it easier.

I wanna return

I'm near home now. But I don't know. What should I do ? 

But all you would do is turn to leave

I'm sure you would do it. All.of you. I can't really blame you, but it just Hurts so much.

If I can find my Way home, will you take hold of me ? 

That's the Question I have asked myself everyday.

I had been out there for so long. If I would come again, would you really welcome me back ?

I've been gone so long I can barely say

As I left, I was so confused. Thought it was the best. How wrong I was.

All I know is now I want to stay

But I have realized how stupid that was. And how much pain it brought to me.

Has it been to long ? Since I went away

I can remember all of you clearly. Don, his Purple bandana. The Genius. Leo, his Blue bandana, the Leader. And eventually you, my best friend. Aren't Red and Orange likely colours ?

I've been trying to find the words

I never was really good with words. I mean, I'm sure if I had wanted it I surely could have spoken better than the three of you, but I never took the oppornity. Why should I ?

But I can barely say

I believe, I couldn't find the right words. Probably never.

I used to be the Son waiting silently

I admit : I never really was quiet or anything like that. But I didn't go in the foreground very often.

They barely noticed me Of course they never really ignored me. But they never saw the real me. Maybe that's the Reason for my Runaway, but maybe I make it here easy for me. Because, how I said, they never saw the real me. Not even you. And I'm crying in my sleep, they turn and they run from me I could already see fear in the eyes of all of you. And I could feel, feel how you slowly began to abandon me. But maybe I was mistaken. And now, I'm stepping through the door. And suddenly, I am lying on the ground while my Brothers hug me. Yeah, it was a good Decision to come back. Definetely. And then, Our eyes meet. Green and Blue. And, to be Honest, I never was so excited to see the colour of your Eyes before End 

of co they never saw the real me. Not even you.


End file.
